


Kiss Me

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor has a broken memory file, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Hank has adopted Connor, Happy Ending, Memory Loss, Songfic, it just fit so well, sorry the song is an ed sheeran one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: Connor must have preconstructed your path, his hand reaching the frame first. He flipped it between his fingers, scanning the photo before you could speak.He held it out so you could see it,“What is this? Why do you have my coat? What- Who are you?”You didn’t know your heart could break anymore, but Connor still managed to prove you wrong even now.Connor is killed and re-uploaded into a new RK800 android. No worries.Except he wasn't able to upload his memory banks before his death so they had to use a 5 month old back up.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in years but cinnamon roll Connor just pushed me into it.  
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

**Lie down with me,  
** **And hold me in your arms,  
** **And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck**

Your head was resting on his collarbone, his artificial breathing slow and smooth. Your fingers brushed against his side, clutching for a moment, holding on.  
Your tangled legs kept you centred to him, the ache in your joints forgotten while you blessed every moment he was still with you, in which despite what all the media said, he was _alive._

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

You locked eyes, the precinct hectic with criminals being escorted to bull pens and witnesses giving statements, holding in sobs. You phased out and everything blurred for just a second, breath bated. Your heart shattering once more, your legs turning to jelly beneath you. Your nails were clawed into Anderson’s desk, the only thing keeping you up.  
“Hey kid” A yellow LED whirred at the sight of you.  
“Hello Lieutenant Anderson. Why is the witness for the Mr Russell android case here?”

Cyberlife didn’t tell the precinct his memory upload was corrupted and they couldn’t use his most recent back up. His one prior to that was months old. They weren’t sure if he was pre or post Deviant. He didn’t know the Revolution happened, and he was second in command. 

**And with a feeling I'll forget,**

It didn’t fall to you to fill Connor in on what had happened in the five months between his last back-up and now. You had to fight for them to tell him rather than let him download news stories and see the media’s warped perspective on what had happened. You didn’t know who to ask to tell him about Connor and yourself. How could you explain how Connor kissed you softly when his monitors noted you were moments from sleep? How he held your waist so gently when you slow danced in your living room, kissing your shoulder so softly it felt like a whisper. How could you explain love to someone who may not even know how to feel it?

They called Markus. 

The DPD let you use an old interviewing room, made defunct by the lack of non-hackable cameras (ironic as Connor was the one to hack them on a as quiet as could be night at the precinct. You’d give anything to be back at that night.)  
Markus sat in there with him for hours, telling him of their conversation at Jericho, in the ship’s helm. Connor waiting until North left Markus to slip into the room, ready to complete his mission. How Markus appealed, saying that the cause was righteous and androids simply wanted freedom. That he questioned if Connor really knew who he was, leaving space for Connor’s doubts to fill in the gaps.  
Markus described what happened as he made the choice to become Deviant. He felt like he was tearing down a wall between his direct orders and what he knew to be fair.  
He offered privately to convert Connor if he was not a Deviant. Connor declined, stating he was not defective nor wished to be. Markus did not take offence but you winced through the two way glass.  
Markus said his goodbyes to Connor and left, requesting if Connor could stay in the room but only if he wanted to. Connor stayed. 

**I'm in love now,**

Markus came and found you shortly after, divulged that it was entirely possible, if Connor deviated once, he could again. But only time could tell and he would not wish to convert an android who did not want to be.  
You didn’t argue. 

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved,  
** **You wanna be loved,  
** **You wanna be loved**

Your second date took place in view of the Ambassador Bridge, your hand gently brushing against Connor’s every now and again as you walked, quietly talking.  
Connor glanced at you the third time it happened, surely taking note of your heavy heartbeat before slipping his fingers between yours. He smiled softly at you.  
“It’s funny,” Connor started  
“Hmm?” 

“I’ve been scanning the internet for what to do a second date, but most people seem to only mention first or third dates, for their respective social protocols of kissing and intercourse, so I am slightly unaware of what do to.”

Choking slightly on your warm drink at the mention of sex, sorry- _intercourse_ , Connor took the opportunity to keep speaking,

“As I’m sure you’re aware, on the first date it is considered normal for the male to pay for any food eaten or drinks consumed, as well as the majority of any cost for the date, under the presumption on the third date the woman will have intercourse with him when the date ends, but I’m curious as to what happens primarily on the second date? Do we simply just talk or is there a social cue I am missing?” He looked at you, his gorgeous brown eyes slightly confused, as you finished coughing. 

“There’s no- I mean that’s kinda bullshit you don’t have to pay if you’re the guy, or equally have to have sex with someone just cause they paid-“ You took a breath, clearing your throat of your warm drink, “Second dates are kinda getting to know you things, ask about family, what they like to do, yknow?”

“I do know now, thank you (y/n)”  
You smiled, squeezing his hand lightly, although Connor was not finished. 

“And if I wanted to kiss you would that be appropriate?” 

Thank fucking god you weren’t still sipping your drink. But you did blush. Connor noticed.  
“I’m seeing your heartrate is elevated and your pupils have slightly dilated, I gather you are not sick due to the speed of the conditions becoming apparent, is th-“  
You shut him up, by pulling him closer to you with your joined hands, cupping his face and kissing him. He let out a soft squeak, relaxing into your touch as he kissed back.

**This feels like falling in love,**

You remember walking into the station, just a simple witness to a breaking and entering, the ST200 Chloe at the front desk directing you to their RK800 detective, Connor, sending him a wireless message to alert him of your presence.  
You didn’t know giving a statement would take so long but you blamed Detective Connor making you laugh for that.  
Lieutenant Anderson arrived at his desk, a smell of coffee and too sweet donuts wafting from him, telling Connor they needed to go, for fucks sake, stop flirting and get your ass in gear.  
You huffed a laugh.

“I should go, anyway- Is there anything else you need Detective?” The android’s warm eyes met yours, and he gently shook his head,  
“No that should be all, thank you (y/n). Like I said, I constructed the scenario in which Mr. Russell’s android broke into Mrs. Foster’s apartment but the court is demanding eye-witness’ for the case considering the rise in deviancy in Androids.”  
“That would be interesting, a deviant android being investigated by another deviant android. You sure you’re not a little deviant, Detective Connor?” You joked.

“I assure you I am not, my systems are not defective.” He smiled. It seemed forced. 

“Fucking HELL Connor, we have to GO you stupid robot!” Hank yelled across the precinct “You can walk there you fucking Roomba” 

“Although with the proper equipment I can run at 25 miles per hour, I do prefer the car with Lieutenant Anderson,” He murmured to you, a quick wink that had your heart throb a little. “Thank you for your statement, Miss (l/n), we’ll be in touch.” Connor grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and left. You stared after him, wondering how right the media were about the dangerousness of Deviants. 

**Falling in love,**

Connor called you out of the blue, requesting a date at your earliest convenience. His formality made you laugh.  
“Yeah sure, how’s next Saturday Detective?”  
“Excellent. I will clear my schedule and see you then. And please, you can call me Connor.”  
He hung up before he could ask you where you were to meet.  
You got a call a couple seconds later. 

**We’re falling in love,**

Connor was lounging on your sofa in sweatpants and a plain shirt, flipping a record between his hands.  
“Hank likes this record I believe, although I have not heard it before.”  
You emerged from the kitchen holding a glass of wine,  
“He likes Bowie? Guess he is iconic.” You slid down next to Connor, looking at the vinyl, the way he couldn’t keep his hands still, moving his fingers across the slit of the case, gently touching the record.  
“Hank is not iconic-“Connor started. You took the vinyl from him,  
“Bowie, I mean, Connor,” You smiled, sipping the wine, “what do you think of his music anyway?”  
“It’s good, I mean I am not able to fully enjoy music although I do like listening to it. I like how you sway to the melody” His eyes moved from your albeit lightly swaying shoulders to your eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

“Do you know how to dance, Connor?”

“I know all formal dancing skills including but not limited to; the Charleston, Foxtrot, line, hustle-“  
You cut him off, setting your glass on the table, standing up and extending a hand to him, “Show me?”  
He took your hand, rising, leading you to the centre of your lounge, and gently placing his other hand on your waist, guiding you into a simple two-step to the softly playing Bowie. You rested your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes and letting him sway you softly. He kissed your shoulder, moving slowly up placing kisses along your hairline, pulling you slightly closer. 

“I think I enjoy music more now if it leads to this.” He hesitated before carrying on, “Maybe even love it.”  
Your breath was held for a second.  
“I love it too Connor.”

**Settle down with me,  
And I'll be your safety**

There was a debate as to where Connor would stay, as he didn’t know you. Hank offered, and Connor was confused to as why he would not being staying at Hank’s anyway? Where else would he go? The conversation went silent. Connor’s LED flicked between blue and yellow for a second.  
“Oh. Do you have a girlfriend now Lieutenant? I would not wish to overstay my welcome at your home-“  
“No. No Connor _I_ don’t.”  
Connor didn’t understand the emphasis.  
When Connor left to get the Lieutenant a coffee, Hank quietly murmured to you about Connor’s things.  
“Yeah I’ll- I’ll bring ‘em by tonight, don’t worry”

**You'll be my lady**

Packing Connor’s vague odd trinkets like his first LED, his iPod and headphones he used while working, his spare work uniform for when he was spilled coffee down himself or when he was randomly _shot_ -  
God dammit Connor why did you have to get yourself shot you stupid fuck.

You sat on the edge of your bed, a picture of the two of you flickering in the frame in your hand. Connor’s arm extended out to take the photo, his reasoning for take it was while he had the perfect memory he lamented he was not able to show you his memory banks, every second he had you saved for eternity. Or not.  
He wanted you to remember as much as he did.

How things change, you suppose.

You decide pack the photo, wedged gently between the folds of his RK800 jacket. You think about it as you hand Hank the case when you stop by his house later, watching Connor pet Sumo behind Hank’s shoulder. You decline the invitation to come inside, Hank whispering too-gently for the oft vexed Lieutenant,

“How you expect him to remember you kid, if you won’t talk to the bot?”  
“I don’t know,” you breathed “I guess hope?”  
“That’s fucking stupid, come’n for a drink.”  
You could only agree.  
“Hello (y/n), what brings you over at his hour?” Connor stood, and scanned you quickly, unfamiliarly.  
“No reason, Connor. Just passing by.”  
“Then what’s in the case you gave Hank?” Your heart stuttered a moment, something you’re sure he did not miss.

“Just some records Hank loaned me-“You started,  
“Case files kid, mind your business-“Hank began.

You both silenced.  
Connor’s LED was a golden halo.  
“Why are you both lying?” He stepped towards the case, “Unless you’re hiding something.” His head was slightly tilted. A beat passed.

**I was made to keep your body warm,  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**

As the snow fell in December, you were never more acutely aware of how warm Connor ran. It was something you would never take for granted as it basically slashed your heating bill in half in the cooler months. 

You cuddled up with him under the duvet, leg slung over his, your face pressed into the crook of his neck.  
Connors arm slinked around, pulling you closer into him, his eyes tracking the snowflakes that fluttered down outside your window. 

“It is 23°F outside, how are you not colder, (y/n)?” Conner spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the early morning quiet. He was taking note of the fact you only wore pj shorts and a tank top to bed.  
“Because I got my hot robot boyfriend keeping me warm,” You drowsily muttered into his skin, “And I think you know that since you can scan my body temperature”  
You couldn’t see it but you could practically hear Connor’s smirk, the egotistical shit.  
“I am registering you at average body temperature 98.6°F, so I don’t think I am too hot”  
“Oh shut up you know what I mean.” You kissed him before you could hear his sarcastic reply. You equally hate and love whatever update Cyberlife did to make Connor so sarcastic. 

**Oh no,  
** **My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck,  
** **I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet,  
** **And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

Connor slowly linked his hands into yours, walking in the cool May breeze  
“You said we were walking near the Ambassador Bridge?”  
“Yeah,” you looked down at your hands “We kissed for the first time there.”  
Connor stayed silent, your heart was slowly mending but every time Connor was silent in regards to your shared history, you could feel a twinge on your heart strings that had nothing to do with the food from Chicken Feed.  
“I suppose I have a lot of new firsts with you again then. Is that okay?” Your heart stuttered  
“Y-Yeah! I mean, yeah. We will take it at your pace obviously and I don’t want to rush you into anything just because we’ve- well I’ve- we’ve? Done it before? Even if you don’t-“

It was Connor’s turn to silence you, pulling you close to him, hand on your hip, kissing you so softly you felt you might shatter if he let you go. 

You pulled back to take a breath, “Yeah we kissed like that.”  
“I liked that” Connor gently retorted, still close to you “Can we do that more?”  
You nodded, closing the distance, your heart swelling with love, even if Connor’s was still unsure.  
“Going deviant for the second time was the best choice I ever made,” you huffed a laugh against his lips, throwing your arms around him and kissing him in full view of all passer-by’s.  
“Shall we go catch a movie? I think there’s a new horror movie out I wanna catch, they remade The Exorcist” You suggested, lightly separating from him.  
“I will never understand why you enjoy being scared, but yes let’s go.” You smiled, walking with Connor towards the centre of town, your hands entwined.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved,  
** **You wanna be loved,  
** **You wanna be loved**

Connor just didn’t understand love, not anymore.

It was weeks since the talk at Hank’s, cherry blossoms’ coming in at early May. You explained everything, but he didn’t understand how he fell in love. Being deviant, sure, he was doing it to free his brothers and sisters from slavery. But he doesn’t understand how love came into it.  
You walked into the precinct one day, donuts in hand ready to cry on Hank as he did paperwork, and you were naturally prepared to see Connor as y’know, he worked here too, but not talking to the Chloe droid from the front desk so closely.  
You walked up to the reception and she was there filing inquiries with Connor leaning on the wall next to her, speaking in dulcet tones about the latest case. She laughed occasionally, her hand coming to rest on Connor’s briefly when she finished filing, listening intently to his story.  
You stood shell shocked as he leaned in as she whispered something to him, a smirk on his offensively perfect face.  
You felt your legs threaten to collapse beneath you, your vision going blurry as you struggled to rush past, barely looking at Connor as he looked up to see you zip past towards the Detective desks at the back.  
You dumped the donuts on Hank’s vacant desk, making your way to the empty interrogation room at the back of the precinct, sobs threatening to bubble their way out of your throat. 

Connor was a few metres behind you, pausing to construct the scene of you flinging the donuts on Lieutenant Anderson’s desk, how you pushed a chair to move to the back of the precinct.  
He walked to the back of the precinct, looking for you, concern etched across his face.  
He followed the sound of an echoed sob, making his way to defunct interrogation room C. He stepped in but the room was empty. Another sob echoed, he glanced up at the two way glass, taking a note of the heat signature behind it.  
He tried the door to the room but it was locked.  
You registered him trying to open the locked door to the viewing room.  
“(Y/n)? Are you alright?” Concern littered his voice. You raised up slowly on weak legs, walking to the door and softly unlocking it, opening it a crack.

“I’m okay Connor. I just need a minute, I’m sorry, don’t let me disturb your work.” Connor took in your bloodshot eyes, raspy voice and shaking hands, and calmly tried to push the door open a little more.  
“You don’t seem okay- What is wrong?” He sounded worried and you weren’t sure if it filled you with love or anger considering he was chatting up a droid less than two minutes ago.  
“I’m fine Connor, it’s nothing you can help with-“  
“I disagree (y/n), I am equipped to deal with hundreds of crisis situations and have instant access to the internet for any materials needed should I somehow be unequipped.” You hiccupped a sob, trying to swallow it down and calm yourself as he spoke  
“Unless you can fall in love with a human rather another android I doubt it is something you would be willing to help with.”  
Connor’s brow creased in confusion 

“I am not in love with an android.” He stated plainly, pushing the door more open and sliding into the small room with you.

“What about the Chloe at the front desk?” You refused to meet his eyes, wiping your own as an excuse to avoid eye contact.  
“I do not love Chloe at the front desk. She was showing me how human females are known to flirt based off her experience with her human girlfriend.”  
You froze for a moment, feeling. Incredibly. Fucking. Stupid.  
“Oh. Oh I didn’t know she-“You began, stuttering out the start of an apology.  
“She said she does not tell many people,” Connor cut you off “I needed the advice from her as I am unaware of when people are flirting with me as you may already know, (y/n).”  
You stopped rubbing your eyes, running your fingers through your hair and softly patting your cheeks of tear marks to get yourself back to looking semi-presentable.  
“Well I mean you don’t know how to flirt, so,” You softly shot back at him.  
“I am not well versed in romance, you are correct,” He stepped closer to you, “I would prefer if I did not seek the advice of a lesbian android but rather from the person I supposedly was dating for several months, but that has seemed difficult as you did not speak to me.” His eyes finally connected with yours.  
“I mean. I could arrange that?” You sniffed, a small smile on your lips.  
He gently cupped your cheek, placing a small kiss on your forehead. His other hand fell to your side, taking your hand and lightly squeezing it. 

“I would like that. Are you free next Saturday?”

**This feels like falling in love,  
** **Falling in love,  
** **We’re falling in love,**

You woke up in the middle of the night, another bad dream.  
Connor’s shot up next to you, his LED spinning red as he woke from sleep mode, his arms around you as you sobbed. His arms made you feel so safe and secure you melted into his embrace, the sobs slowly fading.  
He rubbed your back, whispering quiet affirmations into your hair, gently squeezing you every now and again.  
“Thank you. I’m sorry. It was just a nightmare-“  
“Probably from all those horror movies,” He joked. You laughed quietly, cozying up into him.  
“Yeah probably. Let’s go back to sleep.”  
“Okay darling, goodnight. I love you.”  
The thought barely crossed your mind it was the first time he had said that.  
“I love you too.” It felt so natural to say it back. 

**Yeah I've been feeling everything,  
From hate to love**

“I’m gonna leave you both to it,” Hank dropped the case on the couch, grabbing a brown labelless bottle you can easily guess the contents of, and moved to his bedroom. His door closed with a soft click that distracted you for a moment; a brief moment Connor used to advance, his hand reaching for the case.

For a wild moment you considered stopping him, keeping his things for yourself.  
You didn’t move as he unlatched the case, looking inside.

“Are these...Jeans?” Connor raised an eyebrow, “Shocking. Why did you lie about what was in here?” He looked at you. His LED flickered back to a soft blue.  
“I- just. They’re-“You were cut off by Connor looking down into the case, the shimmer of a blue triangle catching his eye. Any lie on your mind fled when Connor pulled out the RK800 jacket, his name on the front. The photo slipped out, and fell onto his other clothes, picture side down.  
“Oh sorry, Connor that’s mine. Not-not the jacket, I mean, that literally has your name on it-“You lurched forward, grabbing for the frame, your mind racing a million miles a second. Why on _earth_ did you pack that photo? What did you hope to achieve?

Connor must have preconstructed your path, his hand reaching the frame first. He flipped it between his fingers, scanning the photo before you could speak.  
He held it out so you could see it,  
“What is this? Why do you have my coat? What- _Who are you?_ ”  
You didn’t know your heart could break anymore, but Connor still managed to prove you wrong even now. 

**From love to lust**

__His hands gripped your thighs, pulling you closer to him. Your lipstick smeared across his perfect cheek, a dark crimson contrasting his pale lips. A whimper escaped you. You barely remember the steps that lead you to here. You remember answering the door and your back quickly hitting the wall next to you, a familiar android pressing up against you, the sound of a door slamming, your brain working a minute too slow for the speed Connor was moving at.  
His hands moved up from your thighs, tugging at your shirt, pulling it off you in what could have been a swift movement, Connor somehow not accounting for your clumsy arms; a breathy laugh escaping him. 

“Shit, sorry (y/n)” 

“It’s fi-It’s fine Connor, just-“You untangled your arms, breathing out a reply as your mouth quickly found his again, kissing each other like it was your dying moments.  
He hummed into your mouth softly in assent as your hands reached for his belt buckle, his uniform still fairly pristine besides a few undone buttons on his shirt and his hard-on pressing up against his jean zippers. His hands very deliberately wandering up your skirt, fingers digging into your thighs. You were sure you were going to have bruises like his fingertips. You couldn’t wait. Your neck was already littered in small purpling love bites. Connor seemed to love leaving his mark. Your fingers twitched, wanting to rub the lipstick you’ve smeared across his face in retaliation. Any marks you left on him soon vanished, his skin repairing instantly.  
You swallowed a gasp as his fingers found your wet cunt, running a smooth finger down to your clit, gently sliding a fingertip against the bundle of oversensitive nerves. 

__“Fuck- Connor-“_ _

“Yes, darling?” He better wipe that fucking smirk off his face before you do it for him the _bastard_. 

“Please. Just- Please?” You hoped he knew what you were thinking despite knowing his cybernetics were not that advanced yet. 

Your luck seemed to prevail as he kissed you, shoving your underwear to one side, his hand guiding his cock to your cunt.  
It felt like a shock, and not the “Connor’s wiring has become loose” kinda shock.  
He was inside you in a breath, him pulling you closer to him, hands on your hips guiding the rhythm of you riding his fucking magnificent cock.  
You ripped the buttons off his shirt, baring his chest against yours, your sweat slick skin against his cool plastic. Your hands shot for the back of his neck, pulling him as close as you could, lips requiting again. You shifted your hips, requesting a faster speed than what his hands were currently allowing. He tsk’d. 

“Now now darling, I quite liked the sound of you begging before, how about some more of that?” He slowed the pace, hands controlling on your hips, disallowing you to move any more than what he was giving you. 

You let out a groan. 

“Please Connor, please I need you to fuck m-“With that he slammed your hips down onto his cock. “Fuck yes, yes yes yeeees, _Connor_ -“  
He bit down on your neck as he pulled you down onto him, your fingers curled into the back of his hair, pulling gently as he moaned.  
He looked down at where your bodies were connected, watching as he fucked you senseless, one of his hands leaving your side to play with your clit again and you let out a harsh breath, your head lulling forward onto your shoulder. 

“Fuck, please, Connor I need to-“ You babbled, feeling the knot in your stomach building, desperately needing release as Connor played with your clit, determined to make you cum first and soon. He thrusts became harder, pulling nearly all the way out before pulling you back down onto his cock, practically impaling you on each thrust, the room quiet besides a decades old Fall Out Boy record playing and the sounds of your near screams and Connor’s dulcet moans. 

“Yes babe- Cum for me, I want you to.” Connor demanded, his hand left on your waist moving to slap your ass, the noise resonating in the room. You jumped and moaned at the action, the slight pain being enough to push you near the edge but not quiet.  
He moved his head up, looking away from your cunt and kissed you, biting at your lip and it made you feel colours as you came, breaking the kiss to near scream, your hips stuttering slightly as Connor became reckless as he fucked you, carrying on through your orgasm, his hand on your ass digging in to near pain as he chased his orgasm.  
You whined and squirmed as he continued to fuck you, your cunt feeling raw but so good, his fingers on your clit not having let up, choosing to gently swipe it rather than rub it as before. 

“Yes, yes Connor, please, want you to cum in me baby I love you so mu-“ 

Connor grunted, his teeth finding your shoulder, biting hard enough to very nearly draw blood, making your hips buck, “Fuccck- yes- do that again-“  
He did not have to be told twice, biting your shoulder and sucking, determined to leave another deep purple mark.  
He pulled you onto him one, two, three more times before he came deep in you, letting out a groan into your shoulder 

“Shit. (Y/n), I didn’t hurt you did I?” He assessed your raw as shit shoulder, deeply mottled by his love bites. You shook your head. 

“Fuck no, I am fantastic.” You clung to him. He chuckled, lightly rubbing your back, moving his hips so he slipped out of you, still hard. Fuckin androids. No refractory period. 

“I mean if you’re good then we could-“ 

You kissed him in response as he stood up, carrying you into the bedroom.  
“Oh and I love you too (y/n)” He whispered against your lips. 

**From lust to truth,  
** **I guess that's how I know you,  
** **So I hold you close to help you give it up**

“I’m- We were-“  
“You’re not an android you would not need a uniform following the Americans Android Act-“Connor’s LED briefly flicked red, reading his name on the jacket again.  
“It’s not mine- I’m-“  
“Who?! Who are you?! Why do you have this photo of me? Why is it with you?” Connor approached, his fingers holding onto the frame so tightly it splintered, the picture flickering, dead pixels appearing on the screen under his fingertips. Sumo let out a bark at the shouting. You couldn’t handle it. 

“Connor I’m your girlfriend you stupid fuck.” 

Connor went still, his LED whirring golden, his thought process practically audible.  
“How? I don’t- I’m not- I’m not a companion android.” He ended on, confused.  
“No you’re not. But you’re a deviant, and you loved me.” A rogue tear streaked down your face, your eyes never breaking contact with his.  
There was a thick silence in the room.  
“You didn’t perform a back-up for five months and roughly three weeks. You missed a revolution for android rights. Is it really that hard to believe you fell in love during that time too?”  
Connor was silent, he had collapsed onto Hank’s couch, still, processing the information. He became deviant and fell in _love_? One of the most human emotions? Markus told him he choose to fight for his people, voicing the doubts he had had over his system stability. He remembered (y/n) from a witness statement interview and that was it. His memory goes blank shortly after until he woke up and it was the 23rd of April 2039 rather than 4th November 2038.  
He filtered through news articles after he had spoken to Markus. Filling in his blanks in those months were important that he was not just being fed propaganda by the Deviants. They really did cause a revolution on November 11th 2038. Was it so farfetched that beyond being the second in command for the revolution he became close to you?  
His LED switched to blue, and he looked at you. 

“How did it happen?”  
“What, us?”  
“Yes, how did I fall in love?” You took a deep breath. This was a chaotic story and you had no idea where to begin. 

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved,  
** **You wanna be loved,  
** **You wanna be loved**

In 2049 it was a flicker in your memory that once upon a time, Connor did not remember that you loved him, or him you.  
You wake up next to him every day, to his soft kisses, his deep voice and endless brown eyes, you still find it unfathomable that time even existed before him.  
He kisses you as you wake up, a smile playing on his face,  
“What are you thinking about, my love?”  
You play with the silver band on your third finger on your left hand.  
“Only you.”  
He pulls you in and you have never felt more loved. Your ring gently clinks as it touches his matching one. You close your eyes and listen to his artificial breathing, feeling so thankful that you are both _alive_. 

**This feels like falling in love,  
** **Falling in love,  
** **We're falling in love**


End file.
